


Перед Истязаниями

by LimWaltijeri



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Normal Life, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimWaltijeri/pseuds/LimWaltijeri
Summary: Каким мог бы быть день главной героини перед Истязаниями





	Перед Истязаниями

Небольшая комната для занятий на одном из этажей Башни Магов была залита светом заходящего солнца, освещая молодую адептку, сидевшую на широком подоконнике. То, что это была именно ученица, а не маг с квалификацией, было видно по ее одеянию: длинная, достающая до щиколоток бордово-малиновая юбка с бронзовым символом Церкви на бедрах и светло-фиолетовая рубашка, стянутая в талии корсетом. Обута девушка была в легкие плетеные сандалии на небольшом каблуке – одна из немногих поблажек в одежде, позволительная в Круге.  
Воздух был пронизан легкими морозными ароматами, а также запахом воды – они чувствовались даже на такой высоте. Прохладный ветерок обдувал стройную фигуру адептки, которая ежилась от холода.  
В руках девушка держала книгу – правда, больше для вида, чтобы не получить нагоняй от одного из храмовников за «неподобающее поведение», а ее мысли были заняты миром, находящимся за стенами Башни, - почти всю свою сознательную жизнь она прожила в Круге под неусыпным надзором храмовников, обучаясь контролировать свои врожденные способности. И главным желанием было вырваться наружу, посмотреть мир и пообщаться с другими людьми, не из Круга, а пока оставалось довольствоваться лицезрением пейзажей из окна – огромным озером Каленхад, разрушенным мостом, небольшим селением, дорогой и бескрайними просторами полей; также адептке изредка удавалось подглядеть прибытие какого-нибудь гостя, сбежав с церковной службы, которые она терпеть не могла из-за занудливости и прославления Создателя – на сей счет у нее имелась своя версия…  
\- Что, Сермета, опять мечтаешь? – вырвал девушку из раздумий голос Первого Чародея – самого главного человека в Башне  
\- Нет, мастер Ирвинг, просто немного увлеклась книгой, - Сермета соскочила с подоконника. – Очень интересная!  
\- Настолько интересная, что ты читаешь ее вверх ногами? – в усах и бороде мелькнула улыбка.  
\- Ой! А я этого даже не заметила! – девушка хихикнула, затем неожиданно для себя выпалила. – Каков мир за стенами Круга? Какие там люди? Смогу ли я выбраться за стены и повидать города и села?  
\- Все возможно, только не упоминай об этом при командоре храмовников. И не собираешься ли ты сбежать из Башни и стать отступницей?  
\- Никак нет, Первый Чародей. Круг – моя семья и я не хочу никого предавать.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - Ирвинг тепло улыбнулся адептке. – Тем более, что впереди у тебя…  
\- Неужели Истязания, о которых все говорят, что если их пройдешь, то станешь полноценным магом?! – девушка в порыве эмоций взмахнула широким рукавом, отчего лампа, стоявшая на столе, слетела на пол и разбилась. Смутившись, Сермета негромко произнесла заклинание восстановления…  
\- Они самые, - подтвердил Ирвинг, сделав вид, что не заметил того, что его перебили, равно как и упавшую лампу. – Советую к ним отнестись со всей серьезностью и не устраивать грандиозную пьянку, как это делают некоторые ученики. В частности, твоя подруга Темела, которая, решив повеселиться в последний раз, стала приставать к храмовникам, в частности к Греагору, который очень строг на этот счет.  
\- Да… - девушка невольно содрогнулась. – Насколько я понимаю, с ней произошло нечто ужасное – о ней после Истязания ничего не было слышно… Когда назначены мои Испытания? Уж лучше смерть, чем ее ожидание!  
\- Все свершится через два дня, тебя освободили от занятий, но только для того, чтобы ты могла подготовиться как следует.  
\- Конечно, Первый Чародей! И знаю, что проходят их в одиночку, это самый серьезный экзамен!  
\- Ну вот, ты все понимаешь. Так что учись контролировать свой разум, не поддавайся искушениям, и все получится, - сказал Ирвинг и вышел из комнаты

Подождав, пока Верховный Чародей окажется вне ее зрительной досягаемости, Сермета не выдержала и сделала сальто, не смотря на то, что в длинном платье этот акробатический этюд было не так-то просто выполнить. Щеки и лоб раскраснелись, черные глаза смотрели с озорством и веселостью на привычную обстановку, волосы растрепались – адептка неслась на огромной скорости по направлению к лестнице, на которой она не удержалась, поскользнулась и просчитала с десяток ступеней своей пятой точкой, пока не врезалась в нечто высокое… этим «нечто» оказался храмовник Каллен, с которым у девушки сложились теплые дружеские отношения, в отличие от большинства его коллег.  
\- Привет, старина! – Сермета, потирая ушибленную задницу, поднялась со ступеней. – Извини, что чуть не сшибла.  
\- Ничего страшного, - молодой храмовник неловко оправил свое одеяние. – Куда торопишься?  
\- В библиотеку – надо много чего узнать. А ты?  
\- Командир вызывает. Ну, всего хорошего, - Каллен покраснел и продолжил подниматься по лестнице  
Девушка быстрым энергичным шагом продолжила спускаться, но уже без прежней скорости. Она действительно шла в библиотеку, чтобы получше изучить книги по истории новейшего времени – раз будут Истязания, то необходимо узнать и о внешнем мире, так как есть вероятность, что случится что-нибудь такое, конечным итогом которого станет выход на волю  
Просматривая книги, стоявшие на полках и предназначавшиеся для широкого использования, Сермета нечаянно задела рукавом и свалила на пол небольшой том. Упав, тот раскрылся точно посередине, показав девушке портрет широкоплечего мужчины с длинными черными волосами и горделиво-холодным лицом, прозрачные голубые глаза, казалось, пронизывают девушку насквозь.  
\- Логейн Мак-Тир, - прочитала она вслух. – Тэйрн Гварена.  
А про себя подумала «Необычный мужчина. На Йована отдаленно похож».  
Упомянутый Йован был старше восемнадцатилетней адептки на два года, с ним часто совершались милые проделки и шутки, только в последнее время он стал больше отдаляться от нее – возможно, потому, что стал изучать неизведанное. Или то, что у него могла появиться девушка – при этой мысли Сермета хихикнула. А что – давно пора начать с кем-нибудь встречаться, чтобы перестать ворчать.

Пролистав несколько здоровенных талмудов, девушка устало вздохнула – в голову больше ничего не лезло, да и желудок дал о себе знать недовольным бурчанием. Засунув огромный том на первую попавшуюся полку, адептка понеслась в столовую, находившуюся на том же этаже, что и выход во внутренний двор, - просторную, ярко освещенную комнату со множеством столов и скамей.  
\- Что с тобой? – произнес знакомый голос. – Ты чуть не опоздала на ужин!  
\- О, Йован, приветик, - улыбнулась Сермета темноволосому парню, сидевшему за столом у стены, - куда ты пропал? Тебя не было за завтраком и обедом  
\- Да проспал, а потом срочно надо было на занятия.  
\- Жаль, что ты пропустил свою любимую кабанятину под клюквенным соусом.  
\- Ничего страшного, у меня совсем не было аппетита.  
\- Точно? – в глазах девушки блеснули озорные огоньки. – Или мне стоит попросить для тебя добавки?  
\- О себе подумай! Весь день, небось, на своем любимом подоконнике просидела, - Йован засмеялся, но как показалось адептке, несколько натужно.  
\- Да ну! Я могу одновременно и есть, и разговаривать, - Сермета, откусив душистого хлеба и отпив порядочный глоток брусничного морса из кубка, умолкла  
После трапезы девушка вышла во внутренний двор. Столько воздуха, который приходит с воли… и невозможность выбраться на эту самую волю как минимум до Истязания… быть запертой под неусыпным надзором храмовников или постоянно скрываться в диких чащобах… Сермета сама не знала, что хуже. Но ее постоянно манили просторы, которые она видела на картинах и с высоты ее любимого подоконника в одной из пустых комнат для занятий.  
Ей нестерпимо хотелось на свободу… но, с другой стороны, именно последнее Испытание на пригодность давало возможность хоть как-то разнообразить жизнь (за исключением шуток, конечно).  
На голову упали снежинки, адептка резко тряхнула головой, засмеялась и понеслась обратно в тепло – ее рубашка промокла насквозь. Добежав до спальни учеников, она быстро ополоснула лицо и, не заговаривая ни с кем, брякнулась на свою кровать – сон сморил ее мгновенно…

\- Вставай, дитя, - кто-то аккуратно тряс девушку за плечо.  
\- Первый Чародей? – Сермета протерла глаза и увидела позади него надменного командора храмовников Греагора. – Пора на Истязания?!  
\- Вот именно, - в голосе храмовника мелькнули странные нотки.  
Сопровождаемые служителями Церкви, адептка и Ирвинг отправились наверх, мимо комнат старших магов, в самое главное помещение – комнату для Истязаний. Остальное было как в тумане. Но тут Глава Круга произнес ободряющие слова и ей полегчало, но все же жизнь пролетела перед глазами Серметы, когда Первый Чародей Ирвинг вместе с храмовниками подвел ее к чаше, полной лириума, начиная с самых ранних воспоминаний. Темноволосая женщина с аристократическим взором – ее мать, Ревка Амелл, которую девушка почти не помнила, поскольку ее забрали в Круг в пятилетнем возрасте… храмовники с бесстрастными лицами… дорога из Денерима в Круг Магов – тогда была поздняя осень, шли дожди, которые в тот год выдались особенно сильными… величественные озеро, мост и стоявшая на нем Башня… приветливые лица магов, подозрительная, а потом радостная улыбка Темелы, ставшей верной подругой… первая шутка и начало дружбы с адептом постарше – Йованом… годы труда, постоянной концентрации, изучение зелий, заклинаний, теория, практика… первый поцелуй с одним из старших учеников, которого после Истязания отправили в Вольную Марку…  
Но нет больше колебаниям! Будь что будет, но я не сдамся! – с этими мыслями Сермета, плотно закусив губу, зачерпнула горсть лириума и почувствовала, как ее засасывает в неизвестность…

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось на фикбук под именем Vsela Limer


End file.
